A little red dress
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs and Fornell go shopping for the prefect little red dress, because red goes so well with Gibbs' hair and he has the legs for it. sill one-shot supposed to be humours, Jibbsy at the end.


**This is just a silly idea that popped into my head this morning, I hope you guys like and I hope you find it amusing.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Gibbs or Fornell.**

A little red dress 

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked as he held up a tight fitting cocktail dress up.

Fornell looked the dress up and down for a moment, "No, try the red, it will go better with your hair"

Gibbs nodded before looking through the rack's of dresses again.

"Having the day off was such a good idea" Fornell mused allowed, looking through another rack of dresses

"It's nice to get out of the office…. away from work" Gibbs agreed just as two dresses made themselves known. "Red or Green" Gibbs asked holding up two knee length, low cut dresses.

"Try them on" Fornell suggested, Gibbs' eyes lit up with excitement before they made their way over to the dressing rooms.

Once in the dressing room Gibbs slipped the red dress on first but found zip at the back of the dress was a little stiff, huffing, Gibbs walked out of the dressing room.

"Having trouble?" Fornell asked with a slight laugh, already changed into the deep blue dress that Gibbs had picked out and thought it would be perfect for Fornell, not as short as the red dress Gibbs but was just as low cut.

"The Zip" Gibbs said turning around for Fornell to see the back of the dress, "Could you do it up?" Fornell nodded making his way over to Gibbs.

A couple of moments later Gibbs was all zipped up and stood in front of a mirror looking at the reflection, smoothing down this sides of the red material "What do you think?"

"You definitely have the legs for it" Fornell giggled which in turn made Gibbs laugh before looking into the mirror one more time, it did look good. "And it's on sale" Fornell reminded Gibbs.

"I'll definitely take it" Gibbs told the shop assistant with a smile.

"Where to now?" Gibbs asked as the two friends walked out of their favourite boutique hand in hand.

"I know the perfect place" Fornell said to Gibbs with a knowing smile before dragging Gibbs to a nearby lingerie shop that they both loved.

After spending an hour or so in there and both buying something they were sure their significant other would most definitely appreciate they decided that they needed coffee before continuing to peruse any more stores.

"Jamaican blend black" Gibbs ordered noting Fornell scoff before ordering a coffee with cream and sugar.

Once they both had their coffee orders, they sat down at a nearby table and sat down for a gossip, "Did you hear the latest gossip about Sec-nav's niece and congressman Bob Summers?" Gibbs asked as Fornell sipped from the coffee cup.

"No" Fornell said eager for Gibbs to continue.

"He found them, in his own office" Gibbs revealed.

"No" Fornell was shocked

"Yes" Gibbs nodded "They then apparently tried to brush it off as a misunderstanding"

"Stupid idea" Fornell commented.

"Yeah, they should have at least locked the door" Gibbs added picking up the coffee mug on the table.

"Speaking from experience?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs' only reply was to drink more coffee.

"You know what we need" Fornell said after a moment.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"A killer pair of high heels"

"Yes and I know just the place" Gibbs said with a grin, getting up and grabbing Fornell's arm before dragging Fornell to Gibbs' favourite shoe place.

"Gibbs you are back" the female shop assistant greeted Gibbs with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "Who's this with you?" she asked eyeing Fornell.

"This is Fornell, we're both looking for a killer pair of heels to go with the new dresses we just bought" Gibbs explained with a smile.

"I've got just the shoes" the shop assistant ushered the two friends to follow her to where a pile of black, high heels lay in boxes, "These just came in from Paris" she said holding one up for the two friends to see, "Cushion lining means that your feet won't ache as much if wearing them for a long time" she explained.

"We'll both take a pair" Gibbs told the women with a smile before they both gave over their shoe size and Gibbs paid with the loyalty card for the shop that was always in Gibbs' wallet.

An hour both friends were tired and decided to call it a day so Fornell drove Gibbs home. When they pulled up outside Gibbs' house Gibbs took a moment to reply the lipstick that had disappeared from drinking coffee "Thank you for such a lovely day" Gibbs said "We should do it again when were not too busy"

"I would love to, you have my number?" Fornell asked.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded before leaning over and kissing Fornell on both cheeks "Bye" Gibbs said and grabbed all the bags off of the backseat before slipping out of the car and walking up the path, Fornell having already sped off down the road.

"Is Diane gone?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked from his place in the front door way.

"Yes she's gone" Jenny Gibbs smiled at him as she passed him on her way in before reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips, loving how her fresh layer of lipstick left a mark on his lips, almost marker him as hers.

"Good, now can I have you all to myself Mrs Gibbs" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he'd missed her, it had been their first weekend off together in a long time and she'd decided to go shopping with his ex-wife, he hadn't been happy.

"Yes" Jenny said with another kiss "But first I want to show you what I got, I think you're going to like it" she told him, leading him into the house, Gibbs shutting the front door with his foot.

The end…

**So I thought why can't women be referred to by their last names just like Gibbs and Fornell, so they weren't shopping it was Jenny and Diane (although I am aware she is no longer Fornell but she was and I'm aware Jenny and her were never friends) **

**It's to make up for my sad one-shot Unlocked. **

**I hoped you liked it and it wasn't too confusing.**

**Meg xxxx**


End file.
